The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brachycome plant, botanically known as Brachycome multifida var. dilatata.times.Brachycome curvicarpa and referred to by the cutlivar name `Lemon Twist`. The new Brachycome is marketed under the trade name Mini Yellow.
The new Brachycome is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the program is to create new compact Brachycome cultivars with large inflorescences that are suitable for a range of climatic conditions.
The new Brachycome originated from a cross by the Inventor of an unidentified selection of Brachycome multifida var. dilatata, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Brachycome curvicarpa as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar `Lemon Twist` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Brachycome by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Brachycome are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.